The Wedding Singer
by Tubular Fox
Summary: RyuichixTohma Tohma asks Ryuichi, his long time friend to sing at his wedding, but sometime unexpected happens. Set before the break up.
1. Prolouge

_Sakuma Ryuichi had a secret, one that no one knew. At least, he didn't think anyone knew, and if they did they kept quiet. The truth was that Ryuichi was in love, had been for some time now. Even since they first met in that dusty practice room at school, Ryuichi had been in love with Seguchi Tohma. _

_Normally, he had no problems hiding it; he just acted like he always did. Happy, childish, untouched by everything that went on in the real world around him; no one ever suspected that he was hurting._

_The announcement wasn't really unexpected, or delivered in any surprising way, Tohma had just stood up and said it. And still the shock made Ryuichi's head spin. It really shouldn't have been that hard to wrap his head around it, that simple fact. After all, he had seen the way Tohma looked at her, like she was the greatest, most beautiful thing in the world. The same way Ryuichi looked at him._

_He could hear Noriko clapping excitedly and spouting congratulations, but he wasn't. Ryuichi simply couldn't bring himself to feel anything besides a seeping cold and…betrayal. But that was ridiculous because Tohma had never shown any interest in him, just patient exasperation._

_Maybe his face had gotten pale, or his hands had started to shake, because the next minute K, Noriko, and Tohma himself were all leaning over him, mouths beating a furious pattern of "Ryuichi?" "Hey, what's wrong?" and "Are you okay?" Ryuichi didn't hear anything besides the sound of his world crashing down and Tohma's announcement ringing through his head._

"_Everyone, I'm getting married."_

_And the world went black._


	2. The Wedding Singer

Okay, I though this up when I found out that I was going to be attending a wedding later this year, and decided, what the hey, Tohma's wedding must have been some crazy affair! So this fic was born. If I get enough positive feedback, I might write a sequel. Keep in mind that I worte this all in one day, so there will probably be mistakes. Feel free to point 'em out, NICELY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters. I don't own either of the songs used in this story, either.

I can't be the only who noticed that Nittle Grasper broke up at the same time Tohma got married.

On with the fic!

* * *

When Ryuichi turned 16 years old, he got what he always said was his favorite present. A present from fate. April 1, 1976, Sakuma Ryuichi ran into Seguchi Tohma in the school's practice room, literally. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry, here let me pick that up for you. I really wasn't looking where I was going and—" a musical laugh shook him out of his rabid apologizing and Ryuichi looked up to see the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Blonde hair falling into sparkling blue eyes, Tohma was a picture of perfection. Now, Ryuichi knew who Tohma was, even though he had just transferred from America. Everyone in school knew about the handsome student council president. The laughter died down slowly and Ryuichi felt the blush creeping up his neck acutely.

"It's no problem, really. It was my fault."

"Wha—? N-no, President-san, it was my fault! I ran into you!"

"Nonsense it really was my—"

"Tohma!" called another voice from inside the practice room. "Get your skinny butt off the floor and help me move this!" President Seguchi gave a playful cringe.

"Ah, coming Noriko. I'll be there in a second!" With Ryuichi's help, Tohma gathered the sheet music that was strewn all over the floor and sorted it into a neat pile. Ryuichi noticed that he knew quite a few of them.

"Is this from Chess?" he asked, handing another sheet over to Tohma.

"Why yes, it is. Do you know Chess?"

"Yup. Very fun to sing!" Tohma nodded patiently while Ryuichi prattled on about all the ups and downs of singing Chess, looking as if he doubted that Ryuichi was a good singer. But Ryuichi pretended not to notice. With how childish he acted all the time, and how annoying everyone said he was, Ryuichi was surprised that Tohma hadn't outright told him to shut up yet.

While Noriko and Tohma moved their things out of the practice room, Ryuichi went about his business of stretching and warming up. Noriko turned to look at Tohma and raised an eyebrow. Tohma just shrugged and helped Noriko move the keyboard into the corner of the room. Gathering their things, they were just about to leave when—

_**Me and my baby on a February holiday**_

'_**Cause we got the news**_

_**Yeah we got the news**_

_**500 miles and we're gonna make it all the way**_

_**Got nothing to lose**_

_**Got nothing to lose**_

_**10 years waitin' but it's better late**_

_**Than the never we've been told before**_

_**Can't wait one minute more**_

_**Oh, me and my baby drivin' down**_

_**To a hilly seaside town**_

_**In the rainfall**_

_**Oh, me and my baby stand in line**_

_**You never seen a sight so fine**_

_**As the love that's gonna shine at**_

_**City hall**_

Tohma stopped and stared and Noriko dropped her bag. Where was the silly boy from before? In front of them stood a calm young man totally focused on the music and the heart he put into it. Unconsciously, Tohma's hands rose to the keys of the keyboard and he began to play along, adding his voice when the chorus came around again.

_**Me and my baby've been through a lot of good and bad**_

_**Learned to touch the sky**_

_**Made our mommas cry**_

_**Seen a lot friends after givin' it all they had**_

_**Lay down and die, lay down and die**_

_**10 years waitin' but here's our window**_

_**At the Vegas drive-thru Chapel**_

_**Ain't too much for 'em all to handle**_

_**Oh, me and my baby drivin' down**_

_**To a hilly seaside town**_

_**In the rainfall**_

_**Oh, me and my baby stand in line**_

_**You never seen a sight so fine **_

_**As the love that's gonna shine at**_

_**City hall**_

Their voices blended perfectly, and Ryuichi turned to look at where Tohma was playing, his sharp eyes locked in Tohma's, never once breaking the melody his alluring voice created.

_**Outside they're handin' out donuts and pizza pies**_

_**To the folks in pairs**_

_**In the foldin' chairs**_

_**My baby's lookin' so damn pretty with those anxious eyes**_

_**Rain-speckled hair**_

_**And my ring to where**_

_**10 years waitin' for this moment of fate**_

_**And we say the words and sign our names**_

_**If they take it away again someday**_

_**This beautiful thing won't change**_

_**Oh, me and my baby drivin' down**_

_**To a hilly seaside town**_

_**In the rainfall**_

_**Oh, me and my baby stand in line**_

_**You never seen a sight so fine **_

_**As the love that's gonna shine**_

_**Oh, me and my baby drivin' down**_

_**To a hilly seaside town**_

_**In the rainfall**_

_**Oh, me and my baby stand in line**_

_**You never seen a sight so fine **_

_**As the love that's gonna shine at**_

_**City hall**_

The last note trailed off and ended, but still neither looked away.

"What's you're name?' Noriko asked, and the spell was broken. Tohma looked down at the keyboard, and Ryuichi jumped and started to blush.

"Eh—uh, y-you you were listening?" he stuttered out.

"'Course we were listening that was bloody fan—"

"Have you even considered joining a band?" Tohma cut in, looking intensely at Ryuichi.

"W-well no, I mean, no one's ever offered—"

"Would you care to join our band?" Ryuichi's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Well then," said Tohma as he extended his hand, "Welcome to Nittle Grasper." Ryuichi extended his own hand and shook Tohma's, trying to ignore the shivers that ran up his spine at this small contact. This did not bode well. "You have a very beautiful voice, my friend," the President remarked as he squeezed Ryuichi's hand.

"R-Sakuma Ryuichi, 16 as of today," he introduced, almost forgetting that he was in Japan, thus his last name was said first.

"I'm Seguchi Tohma, 17 as of November 20," introduced the President.

"And I'm Ukai Noriko, 12 until August," said the young purple-haired girl. Ryuichi nodded and smiled at his new friends. They would make it big, he could feel it.

Ryuichi was right, after 3 years of working together, they got their first contract with a small time studio. Their first album was very popular and soon they were noticed by a bigger company, NG Studios. It just so happened that Tohma's father worked at NG, practically owned it, but Tohma never said anything about it and Ryuichi didn't pry. Their second album sold even better than the first.

And Ryuichi had almost forgotten that he was in love with Tohma, until the date of their first tour was revealed and he was told he would be sharing a room with the object of his secret affections. It took all he had to nod happily and say that it was fine with him.

It was quite late when they arrived at the hotel and received they're keys, and all they wanted to do was sleep. But all of Ryuichi's tiredness disappeared when it turned out that both rooms only had one king sized bed each, instead of a room with a king and a room with two queens. Tohma looked tiredly between the rooms and declared that he would have it fixed tomorrow, he was just too tired tonight. Noriko didn't care since it didn't affect her, and Ryuichi barely managed to nod and squeak out an "Okay!" before the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Tohma completely robbed him of all logical thought.

This was not going to end well.

As it turned out, Ryuichi had snuggled up to Tohma in the middle of the night and Tohma, who had woken up first, had just dismissed it as one of Ryuichi's childish tendencies. He felt no need to mention that his arms had been wrapped around Ryuichi as well.

True to his word, Tohma fixed the room arrangement and the rest of the tour passed without incident, and all members of Nittle Grasper returned home safe and sound, secrets intact.

It should have come as no surprise when Tohma started going out with Uesagi Mika, yet it threw Ryuichi completely. Here was Tohma, happy, fun loving, but sometimes serious, dating a girl who seemed to have permanent PMS. It bothered him, confused him, but made Tohma laugh when he voiced this thought out loud.

"That's not nice to say, Ryu-chan," Tohma said after catching his breath. Ryuichi pouted.

"But it's true! She glares at me whenever I'm around you, she seems to have it in for Nori-chan, and I keep expecting her to come in with a gun and shoot us! She's scary!" he said, wrapping his arms around himself with a look of pure fear on his face. Tohma's eyes softened and he stopped laughing.

"It's okay, Ryuichi, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you. Or Noriko. Okay?" Tohma said, laying a warm, comforting hand on the vocalist's shoulder. When Ryuichi looked comforted enough, Tohma pulled his hand away and hid his blush from view.

Ryuichi nodded, but couldn't tell Tohma that she already was hurting him, and that she glared because she knew, or suspected at least. She considered him a danger.

But he had loved Tohma first! Didn't that give him dibs? She had a major advantage, though; Tohma loved her back. Ryuichi didn't even have that.

As time passed, Ryuichi drew more and more into himself, the songs he wrote becoming sadder and sadder. Everyone could tell something was wrong, but no one could help him since no one knew what was wrong. When Noriko had jokingly remarked that he needed to get laid, Ryuichi had burst into tears and run up onto the roof, leaving everyone more confused than ever.

After a few months, Ryuichi seemed to pull it together. His songs regained the childish happiness they used to have, he smiled more, and he laughed like he used to. Everyone assumed that he was fine, out of his slump, and on the road to recovery. That is, until Tohma made an announcement at the meeting with Nittle Grasper and his friend K.

"I have something to say," Tohma declared, standing up from the table. Everyone looked up at him instantly; when Tohma had something to say, it was always worth listening to. Ryuichi looked up last. He already knew what Tohma was going to say, he had been preparing himself for this moment for weeks. Tohma had been practically glowing for Christ's sake!

"Well, get on with it," K growled, not one for wasting time. Tohma took a deep breath.

"Everyone, I'm getting married." And Ryuichi could have sworn his heart stopped.

"Congratulations!" K roared.

"That's wonderful!" Noriko exclaimed.

"Huh," breathed Ryuichi, and everyone looked over at him. Tohma's look of happiness changed to concern.

"Ryuichi, hey, are you okay?"

"What's wrong, Ryu-chan?"

Funny, he would have thought his head impacting with the table edge would've hurt more.

When Ryuichi came to, all he felt was pain. His head hurt, so did his heart.

"Uhnn…." he groaned, and brought his hand up to his forehead, which was covered in bandages.

"Shhh…he's awake," someone whispered. It sounded like Tohma. Tohma. Ah, now he remembered. "Hey, Ryuichi, how do you feel?" Gentle fingers combed through his hair, massaging his scalp lovingly, and Ryuichi whimpered, holding back tears. "Shh, shh, it's okay. How's you're head?" Oh yes, that's right, Tohma didn't know, couldn't know. He was straight. Ryuichi forcefully pushed Tohma's hand away.

"Stupid Tohma," Ryuichi whispered and curled into a ball. Tohma just stared at him, looking hurt. But Ryuichi didn't care. Tohma was hurting _him_. Tohma got up and Noriko took his place.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, combing her own fingers through his hair. Ryuichi sniffled and began to weep quietly. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. Wait a minute, did you like Mika-san, too?" Noriko asked. Of course, Ryuichi thought, because that explained _everything_. He exhaled sharply.

"Stupid Noriko!" K was the last to try and comfort him. His comforting proved to be the most effective.

"Look, Ryuichi, I know you like Tohma, okay?" Ryuichi froze. Well, it turned out someone knew after all. "But you have to try to understand. He's in love with her, and you should except that and move on. So what if they're getting married? That just proves that Tohma isn't right for you at all." Losing the childish façade, Ryuichi looked up at K with serious eyes.

"You're right, as always, K. I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Well, I'm sure trying is all he'll ask for. He's not trying to hurt you on purpose, but he can't help it if he doesn't return your feelings." Ryuichi looked away. "He _doesn't know?!_" K asked incredulously.

"Well_I_ certainly never told him," Ryuichi snapped. "Tohma's thick-headed is all. I made it perfectly clear that I liked him." Okay, maybe perfectly clear was an overstatement, but it certainly hadn't been invisible! "Stupid Tohma…" Ryuichi sniffled, falling back into his safe naivety.

When Tohma asked Ryuichi to be his best man, it took all Ryuichi had to politely refuse, and not start crying then and there. It got easier as the plans for the wedding progressed, and Ryuichi agreed to sing at the reception. He knew plenty of songs, and assured Tohma that he would bring CDs too, just incase someone requested something he didn't know all the words to.

Yuki Uesagi was the best man at Tohma and Mika's beautiful wedding. Ryuichi sat in the back, trying not to cry as Tohma said his vows, and became permanently off-limits. He fingered the plane ticket in his pocket and swore that he would try his best to be strong, just this last night.

The reception was a blast. Ryuichi sang many moving love songs, along with some techno pop and jazz. But he didn't sing anything in English, like he promised Mika and Tohma. According to Tohma's_perfect_ wife, English was a terrible language to write songs in. But Ryuichi didn't agree, so when the last song at the reception rolled around, he broke his promise.

_**I want to live for you by your side forever**_

_**So don't leave me**_

_**Don't forget I love you**_

Tohma and Mika looked up, Tohma confused and Mika angry. Ryuichi just shrugged and reached deep inside himself for the serenity that always came when he sang. He had to block out Mika, block out everyone else except Tohma. He had to let Tohma know how he felt before he left.

_**Although you're leaving me now**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

_**I was so afraid then too**_

_**Was it hard? I'm sorry**_

_**Now we can't see each other ever again**_

_**Please I ask that you don't cry**_

_**I wasn't sure if we would last**_

_**But I love you**_

His eyes locked in Tohma's, just like they had those many years ago. Fitting, that it would begin and end the same way. Ryuichi's eyes slipped closed and he poured his whole being into the last song he would ever sing for Tohma, the last thing Tohma would ever hear him say if all went well.

_**From now on I'll only look to you as I live**_

_**Everything about you will be in my heart**_

_**My life with you, the one I love**_

_**I wish to treasure the love I held only for you**_

_**When you get weary from everything**_

_**All of me is yours**_

_**I only love you**_

_**My style and crystal**_

_**I want to live for you by your side forever**_

_**So don't leave me**_

_**Don't forget I love you**_

Mika was angry, Ryuichi could feel it. She was telling Tohma to "get that stupid boy off the stage" but Tohma wasn't moving, wasn't doing anything.

_**Now we can't see each other ever again**_

_**Please I ask that you don't cry**_

_**I wasn't sure if we would last**_

_**But I love you**_

_**Always smile and live happily for me**_

_**Remember that I am living for you**_

Tohma was crying now, and Mika was shouting. No, thought Ryuichi, please don't cry Tohma. Don't be sad. Mika was ordering that someone remove Ryuichi from the stage, but all that tried were met by K and his Magnum.

"No," Tohma croaked out. "Let him finish." In his heart, Tohma could tell that this was good-bye. Ryuichi was leaving him, probably not coming back. Why did it have to end like this?

_**From now on I'll only look to you as I live**_

_**Everything about you will be in my heart**_

_**My life with you, the one I love **_

_**I wish to treasure the love I held only for you**_

_**When you get weary from everything**_

_**All of me is yours**_

_**I only love you**_

_**My style and crystal**_

_**I only have you**_

_**I know everything**_

_**My love was you**_

_**For you**_

_**I want to live for you by your side forever**_

_**So don't leave me**_

_**Don't forget I love you**_

_**By your side forever**_

The last note trailed off from Ryuichi's lips and he got down from the stage. He walked past all of the stunned people and over to where Tohma and Mika were standing. Ryuichi paused in front of Tohma. He lifted his hand and laid it on Tohma's cheek. Leaning in, he gently brushed his lips against Tohma's. Softly, nothing more than brief brush and it was gone.

"Good-bye," he whispered, so softly that Tohma had to strain his ears to hear it. Tohma gasped and felt the shock of Ryuichi's revelation, the kiss, and his long suppressed feelings flow through his body, leaving him frozen in place. There was nothing he could do but watch Ryuichi walk away.

Stopping in front of Mika, Ryuichi's eyes hardened.

"Bitch," he spat at her, and kept walking, out the front doors, onto the sidewalk and into the cab that he had arranged to have pick him up. Sliding in, he waved to K who was standing in the doorway.

"See you there!" the blonde American shouted, giving Ryuichi a loose salute. Ryuichi nodded, and turned to face the cab driver who was looking at him expectantly in the rearview mirror.

"To the airport please, sir." The driver nodded and the car pulled away from the curb.

Tohma came back to his senses shortly after Ryuichi left, and looked around wildly to find K. He located him heading for the door on the other side of the room at a clipped pace. He wasn't running, but he wasn't really walking either. Snapping back into himself, Tohma sprinted after him.

"K!" The American didn't stop walking. "Damnit K, stop and talk to me!" The man only stopped when Tohma seized him by his shoulders and began to shake him. "Where is Ryuichi?"

"I can't tell you, Tohma, sorry."

"_Yes you can!_ Stop screwing with me K, and tell me where he is." Tohma eyes flashed dangerously. For once in his life, K didn't have the upper hand.

"He's at the airport."

"What flight number? _Tell me._"

"124, Gate 14. It leaves at 11:00." Tohma glanced at his watch and cursed. He didn't have much time! Nodding stiffly to K, Tohma left the building and hailed a cab.

"To the airport," he demanded, and the cab driver headed down the lane, lights illuminating the darkness ahead.

Bursting through the doors to the airport, Tohma made a beeline for Gate 14 when he heard it:

"Gate 14, now boarding. Gate 14."

"Damn!" he hissed. Hopefully Ryuichi wouldn't already be on the plane. Tohma flew into the terminal, shoving past people with only barely spoken "Sorry's" and "Excuse me's".

"Hey, watch it!"

"Loser kid."

"Jerk!"

All of the insults flew over his head as he raced to the gate.

"Ryuichi!" A brunette head shot up, and a young, confused face turned around and looked for the person who was calling him. Tohma didn't stop. He tackled Ryuichi, knocking him over. Lying winded on the ground, Ryuichi looked up to see Tohma on top of him.

"Toh…ma?" he asked, as he couldn't believe it was true. Chest heaving, Tohma leaned down and captured Ryuichi's lips in a fierce kiss. A few of the surrounding people cheered. Tilting his head up, Ryuichi deepened the kiss and threaded his fingers into Tohma's hair. When lack of air became a problem, they both pulled away, Tohma leaning his forehead on Ryuichi's.

"Don't let K boss you around too much, okay?" Tohma breathed.

"Yeah, okay. Make sure Mika takes good care of you, alright? And take care of Noriko!" Tohma nodded and helped Ryuichi up. He cleared his throat as he cleaned some imaginary dust of Ryuichi's shoulder.

"You don't want to miss you're flight, Ryu."

"Yeah." Grasping Tohma's hand he said, "Sakuma Ryuichi, 28 until April 1." Laughing, Tohma squeezed Ryuichi hand back.

"Seguchi Tohma, 29 since November 20."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer to remain a part of Nittle Grasper, Seguchi-san."

"Quite all right, Sakuma-san. Now hurry or you'll miss you're flight." Slipping his hand from Tohma's, Ryuichi nodded to him once and turned around, striding toward the boarding door. When he reached it, looked back briefly and gave Tohma a loose salute. Before he disappeared from sight, he called back in slightly accented English,

"See you when I'm famous."

* * *

Okay, that wasn't too horrible was it? Please review! 

The songs used were City hall by Vienna Teng and Crystal by M.I.L.K. in that order.

And for those of you who might have read my other story Oblivion is Eternal, it will get finishied, I promise. Inspiration has just died, that's all.


	3. Epilouge

_A few months upon reaching America, a young and talented new pop idol arose by the name of Ryuichi Sakuma. Instantly popular with the ladies, young Sakuma was asked many questions about his love life, none of which he answered._

_In this way, he caught the attention of more and more fans, interested to know more about this new up-and-coming star. When asked why he wouldn't say anything, he simply replied that there was nothing to say and always skillfully maneuvered himself onto the next question. After being pestered again and again, he mysteriously answered that all would be explained with the release of his first album in America._

_On November 20, 2004 Ryuichi Sakuma's first album was released to the public. Dedicated to a group he referred to as his family, his first album soared to the top of the best-sellers list in only a week._

The Wedding Singer_ was a big hit._

* * *

That's all she wrote, folks. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
